


Roller Skate date

by D_Katze99



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Minor Spoilers, lesbians in love, roller skating date, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Katze99/pseuds/D_Katze99
Summary: Catra and Adora go on a date to a roller rink. Adora has issues learning to use skates.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Roller Skate date

“W-whaaa-aa!” Adora screamed as she tried to get her balance back while on roller skates. She had her hand on the railing of the rink.

Catra turned her head to look at her girlfriend and laughed, “Dork! Come catch me if you can!”, Catra smiled at her and zoomed away.

  
Catra always had amazing balance. Adora thought, still trying how to figure out how these stupid shoes worked.  
What are these even supposed to be, cars for your feet? Damn these things!

“Why. Won’t. You. Work. As. I. Want. You. TO!” Adora’s frustration got the better of her, she took a skate off and threw it at the wall across the rink. All the other patrons stared at her in disbelief, wondering how no one got hurt. The wall got dented but that's expected when She-Ra’s strength comes through. Catra heard the wheeled shoe hit a wall behind her.

Catra collected the discarded skate, came back around to her gf and held her hand. “Hey, no need to abuse the shoe. I’ll help you okay?”  
Adora sighed, “Thanks Catra,” Adora smiled and looked at her girlfriend’s colored eyes, “That would be really nice!”  
  
Like in a Cinderella fairytale, Catra tied up Adora’s loose skate laces. After all, Adora did take one skate off.  
Once they got out on the floor, Catra had to teach Adora how to move her hips. Catra placed her hands on Adora’s waist and started to sway them. Giggling at her lover’s touch, Adora blushed and basked in the warmth between them.

Catra leaned in from behind, putting her arms around Adoras stomach and whispered, “Ready?”

Catra’s voice sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. They started skating slowly, making sure Adora got the rhythm of moving down before speeding up. The feline slowly pulled away from the hug to let Adora get some practice by herself. Being the dumb-ass she is, Adora didn’t notice Catra’s absence right away. After a few laps, Adora felt more confident. 

  
Her cat girlfriend showed up at her side, and winked, “Whoa! You’re doing WAY better princess.” Catra took hold of her hand to balance her around the corner.

  
Adora panicked, and tripped on air. Taking Catra down with her.

  
“Heh sorry babe.” Adora smiled fondly at her freckled cat. She could feel a creeping blush spread across her face out of embarrassment. They both laughed once they knew the other was fine.

  
“Eh it's all part of the process, no big deal. You’ve dealt with worse than falling on your ass.” Catra smiled and offered a hand to her fallen companion. “Oookay, so do you want to go get some pizza?” Her tail pointed in the direction of the roller rink’s small food court.

  
“Yeah, I’m starving. All this flailing around is hard work.”

Adora took Catra’s hand. Once she got up, they held each other's gaze for a while. Catra got lost in her ocean blue eyes, blush appearing on her freckled cheeks. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Adora’s ear. The princess giggled and smiled. Catra caressed her girl’s face and kissed her soft lips. Adora kissed back, placing her hand on Catra’s hip. She started to purr but was rudely interrupted.

  
When Adora’s stomach growled, the blondie pulled away sheepishly, “Wow...”  
“Way to ruin the moment.”

Catra pointed at her lover’s stomach. “Come on, we can make out later. We need food.”

  
Adora couldn’t believe that her girlfriend was her enemy at one point. She’s so sweet to me, how did I get THIS lucky?

  
“Hey Adora,” Catra smirked as her knight in shining armor came bearing a pizza. Half anchovy and half pepperoni.

  
“Hey, Catra~” Adora teased, sticking her tongue out as she put the pizza on the table.

  
They ate their greasy pizza in silence, trying to get more food in their mouths.

  
“I can’t get over the fact that you like anchovies, Catra!”

  
“Yeah, why’s that?” She wrinkled her nose and raised a brow. Adora had to think for a moment. She watched as Catra took a bite of pizza.

  
“You know- cause well you’re a cat and the stereotypes-“ She got cut off.

  
“Adora- that’s just- so... very offensive. However it IS true about me.” The brunette peeled an anchovy off her pizza just to dangle it above her own head and then devour it. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

  
After lunch, they made their way over to a claw machine. Adora’s eyes sparkled when she saw an alicorn plushie. Catra noticed and was determined to win it for her no matter what.

  
“You’re gonna GET that unicron idiot!” Catra slipped some quarters in the machine, before her girlfriend could protest.

  
“Hey! You don’t have to call me an idiot, you know!” Adora stuck her tongue out at Catra.

  
“But youre MY idiot! I can call you whatever I want to,” Catra’s eyes lit up as the claw picked up the plushie.

Her excitement was gone and filled with anger. The toy slid out from the claw. No prize for Adora. The feline grit her teeth and tried again as Adora watched. The blonde slipped her arms around Catra’s waist for an embrace and put her chin on the cat’s shoulder. Catra started purring against her bombshell of a girlfriend.

  
“Hey, it’s okay if you can’t win this! These machines are totally rigged.” Adora’s voice sent tingles down Catra’s spine, making her tail wrap around her girlfriend’s leg. Adora playfully slapped Catra’s ass.

  
“Ew! Stop making love in public! I’m calling the cops!” Frosta was behind the couple. She folded her arms and closed her eyes to avoid the PDA.

  
“WH- We are NOT!! Besides you don’t even know what that LOOKS like!” Wanting to hide her blushing cheeks, Catra hissed at the ice girl.

  
“I may not know what making love IS but making any scene in public is gross!” Frosta bit back, raising an icy fist, clearly still holding a grudge against the cat.

  
“Are you seriously STILL mad about me crashing your prom? You have got to LET IT GO!” Catra snapped back. Her nose was scrunched up, her tail tensed up. Adora did not want to see how this played out.

  
“Okay, Frosta I bet I can beat you at air hockey!” Adora wanted to deescalate the situation. She let go of her cat’s waist and opened the palm of her hand to Frosta. The Ice princess shook Adora’s hand, the game was on!

  
“Hey, don’t go stealing anything Catra!” She winked at her fuzzy lover. Frosta grabbed her hand, pulling Adora to the air hockey table.

 _Thanks Adora… you just won yourself a unicorn plushie_. The cat thought to herself, a smirk laid upon her lips. She looked around, making sure no one could see her trying to sneak in the prize hole. Once she managed to squeeze inside, she found the unicorn plushie. I could take some more for my troubles...Catra picked a few more toys out, dropping them into the prize bin. She figured 5 plushies was enough. Catra pushed all the stuffed animals out of the machine so she could get out herself.

  
Catra crawled out of the small space and collected her gifts for Adora. She walked over to hear Adora shouting.

  
“HEY! You can’t just literally block your slot with an ice wall! That’s cheating Frosta!” She slumped over on the table in defeat.

  
“Where’s my prize?!” Frosta demanded, pointing at Catra holding six plushies to her chest.

  
“What?! These are for Adora! Get your own prizes, Ice-cube!” Hissing again, Catra became territorial.

  
“Catra, how did you win those?” Adora asked, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow. Adora had a feeling those “prizes” were illegally won.

  
“Okay, the unicorn isn't technically stolen, as I tried to win it multiple times and the machine ate my quarters!” She held out the unicorn for Adora to take. The blonde reached out to take it, reluctantly.

  
“Thanks? But you never answered my question.” She inspected the doll carefully.

  
Catra murmured something.

  
“What was that Catra? I couldn’t hear you,” Adora knew it was something bad. Bad for Adora’s standard of bad since Blondie was a goody two shoes.

  
“You didn’t steal these from kids did you?,” Gasped the blonde.

  
“WH-WHY WOULD YOU-,” Catra sighed to lower her voice , “Why, would you think I stole from kids?! I clearly snuck through the machine’s prize hole.”

  
Frosta’s eyes lit up in excitement, “THAT’S SO BADASS! CAN I HELP YOU NEXT TIME?” She made two ice fists out of joy! Her booming voice permeated the whole skating rink.

  
Catra opened her mouth to agree but Adora shot her a look of disapproval.

  
“Frosta, that’s illegal!” Adora scolded.

  
“Pretty sure there isn’t a rule about that anywhere here!” Ice-cube retorted, snatching a Nimona toy out of Catra’s grasp.

Pulling her claws out, the cat grabbed the ice princess by the wrist, “Fine, you can have this one. Just go win the rest by yourself.”

  
“Geez, chill out pussy cat.” Frosta stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry. Frosta ran over to the claw machine to try winning something.

  
“YES!” Frosta shouted as she won a LumberJane doll. Adora smiled and gave a thumbs up to her.

  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! How did you win so fast?” Catra growled. Adora placed her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and looked at her with a loving smile. Catra calmed down a bit.

  
“It’s really not that hard, you just suck at crane games.” Frost shrugged, and rolled back onto the rink with her toy.

  
Adora offered her arm to Catra, “Wanna teach me how to skate again?”

  
The Kitten teased, “Why, so you can fall down and make out with me again?” She rolled her eyes, and gently pushed Adora’s hip with her own. Adora blushed, remembering what happened earlier.

  
“All you had to do was ask dork.” Catra leaned her body against the blonde’s, getting close to her face. Adora’s buff arms reached out for Catra’s hips and pulled the cat towards her body. Their bodies were touching, breasts to breasts. Catra brought her hands to Adora’s face once more, stroking her cheek and then kissing her lover’s soft pink lips. Adora let out a soft moan, squeezing Catra’s ass as she kissed her back. Her tail rubbed Adora’s thigh in pleasure, lightly brushing against the front of her pants. Adora felt a slight tingle as the tail put some pressure on her vagina.

  
Adora opened her eyes in shock, breaking the kiss, “Whoa there Catra! We’re still in public you know!”

  
“Yea, what about it?” She smiled devilishly, continuing to wiggle her tail against Adora.

  
“W-we can’t jus-st,” Adora got pulled into another kiss, she closed her eyes, soft moaning escaped her lips.

  
“What was that honey?” Catra teased her girlfriend a few more times with her tail.

Catra pushed Adora against a wall that was hidden out of sight. The blonde let out some moans, she caressed Catra’s body as they made out. Adora’s hands were softly touching Catra, driving her crazy. Adora made her way up to the cat’s chest, light squeezing them and then up to Catra’s cheeks. She purrs against Adora’s touch.

  
“Okay, we have to stop before we get caught here!” The blonde warned.

Catra looked at her playfully, “Why? You’re not into having sex in public?”

Adora’s face turned bright red at the thought. She bit her own lip, thinking of what to say, “Are you into that? I mean the idea sounds hot but I don’t think I’m ready for that, Catra.”

Catra’s lips made contact with the blonde’s cheek.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I was only teasing you about it. We can work up to that when you feel ready, and yes. If it wasn’t clear from what I just tried to do, I am into that Adora.”  
The feline grabbed Adora’s hand and asked, “So do you wanna finish this at home then?” Catra looked up and down at the princess of power, eyeing her sexily. Adora noded.


End file.
